Koi Shūrai
Background Koi Gaiden Living in Hoshigakure, Koi was always the outcast and hated all the happy people in the village as he was alone, and they werent. This led to something snapping in his heart, causing this sadistic ninja to be born within his mind as he started as a small scale crook, and then it led up to the murder of the "Hoshikage" and the almost destruction of the hidden star village. These deeds led to his defection and when he heard of Akatsuki's downfall, he vowed to restore this mighty organization to power, using his newly activated kamirippu to do so, and to bring the ninja world to its knees. Akatsuki Resurrected After a few years he gathered the most powerful and vicious ninja from around the ninja world and recreated the akatsuki organization, now he plans to cause as much calamity and discord before implementing his plan to plunge the ninja world into eternal night. Synopsis After Akatsuki was reformed under his leadership, He split up each group and sent them to a different shinobi nation, with his group aimed at Konoha, the goal was to cause panic and destruction and then ultimately take out each of the Gokage thus making the shinobi world weaker and easier for him to take over and ultimately turn into ruins. Choices That Mold History This is when Koi battles Shirokaze Fuyutama to prove hes the rightful leader of Akatsuki and cause him to finally join him in his plans for world domination. Meeting in Sangoukai Personality Sadistic by nature, koi is a kind of person who often tortures his enemies before landing the fatal blow. He belittles his enemies and makes fun of there weaknesses. He sees those weaker than him as mere insects he likes to toy around. Although he appears weak minded, his wits never fail when it comes in battle strategies and plans. Koi is also a prideful creature, his not someone who will just bow down to anyone, an action he thinks that only the weak will do. Swallowing his pride is the last he'll ever do, even if it means sacrificing his comrades. He wouldn't care if he hurt his allies as long as he can cut down his enemies. According to him, the word "ally" never existed on his mind but he replaced it with the word: tools. Appearance Koi has red hair and always has a devious look on his face, like hes planing something at all time. His forehead protector is from the hidden star and as per all akatsuki members is slashed signifying his defection, he wears the old school style akatsuki robe and under it he wears no shirt and long pants. Abilities Kamirippu The Kamirippu (かみリップ, Godly rip) is the mysterious kekkei genkai that appears in Koi only and allows for him to warp space/time and travel great distances using a set of eye and mouth shaped portals he calls Tenraishizuku (天来滴, Divine Drops), these are also used to track individuals and evade damage by redirecting ninjutsu. However the amount of portals he can open at a time and the distance he travels are both linked to his chakra level, in layman's terms the greater the distance or sheer number of portals equals a greater toll on his remaining chakra and remaining lifespan. eyes. Kenjutsu His skills with a sword are shown with his mastery of the Santōryū (三刀流, literally: three sword style). He has the ability to use his three specially made katana simultaneously and with great prowess even giving a former seven swordsman of the mist a run for his money. His katana each have a name corresponding to a horseman of the Apocalypse: Kousen (交戦, War), Shikyo (死去, Death), and Kikin (飢饉. Famine). Elemental Releases Fire Release Koi has the ability to channel the powers of the sun into the palm of his hand in order to use high leveled fight style jutsu, this power is stemmed to his ability to use the Red Ash of his Ash Release. Earth Release Koi as per his hiden jutsu also has earth release chakra which allows for him to use the crushed earth to use his ash release. Red Ash Manipulation The gourd he carries on his back is filled with Blood Stained Ash that allows him to utilize similar jutsu to gaara, but not with sand, he can control the temperature of the ash so that it acts either like sand or is red hot like molten rock. This jutsu was designed to allow him to not have to rely on his Kamirippu as often and use other powers. Stats Trivia